Maaf
by niedlichta
Summary: Maaf. Untukmu yang selalu mengunjungiku di akhir penantianku, aku ingin meminta maaf. NatsuMikan ficlet. Mind to RnR? For OFF event.


Maaf.

Aku minta maaf.

Aku tahu, dosa yang kulakukan di dunia ini cukup banyak. Aku tahu, maaf saja tidak cukup untuk membayar semua dosa yang kuperbuat. Tapi, aku hanya ingin minta maaf...

... Padamu, orang yang kucintai.

**oxoxoxo**

**Maaf**

**A ficlet by Cute-Tamacchan**

**Gakuen Alice (c) Tachibana Higuchi**

**oxoxoxo**

Hari ini, kau mengunjungiku lagi. Mawar merah di tanganmu. Kau selalu membawa satu buah setiap kali kau berkunjung, karena kau ingin memberi semangat kepadaku.

Aku tahu, alasanmu membawa mawar dengan warna menyala itu karena kau berharap akan melihat mataku terbuka. Mataku, yang berwarna sama dengan mawar itu. Mataku, yang selalu menatap lurus ke mata hazelmu. Mataku, yang tertutup sejak kau tidak memaafkan dirimu yang tidak bisa menyelamatkanku.

Ya, sejak kejadian itu.

Perlukah kuingatkan kejadian miris itu?

Kejadian saat ledakan bom itu merusak mataku?

Kejadian saat kita menemukan Misaki dan Tsubasa yang diculik?

Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak mau menambah lukamu lagi.

Tidak.

Aku dapat mendengar suara vas bunga yang diletakkan perlahan di atas meja. Dan aku juga dapat mendengar suaramu yang tidak bernada ceria lagi.

"Natsume," tidak, jangan menangis, Mikan. "Maaf, hari ini aku terlambat mengunjungimu."

Tidak. Tidak.

Berhentilah meminta maaf, Mikan. Kumohon.

Karena, aku yang telah membuatmu tersakiti tidak pantas menerima permintaan maaf darimu. Tidak. Jangan minta maaf.

Bibirku hanya membisu—bukannya aku tidak bisa bicara, aku hanya enggan bicara. Aku ingin kau membenciku, aku ingin agar kau melupakanku, segera. Kumohon, Mikan... Aku tidak mau membuatmu merasakan kehilangan.

Apalagi, kehilangan diriku. Aku tidak mau.

Dan, aku dapat mendengar derap langkahmu yang lesu, keluar dari kamar ini sembari menutup pintu.

**oxoxoxo**

"Kuharap kau bisa segera sembuh," mawar lagi, aku dapat merasakan wanginya. Kau berbau basah—sepertinya tadi hujan di luar sana. "Hat-chih!"

Kau sakit, Mikan? Maaf. Maaf. Hanya karena kau mengunjungiku—kau sakit seperti itu.

"Sepertinya ini cuma flu biasa," ujarmu, aku dapat membayangkan dengan jelas kalau kau tersenyum sembari mengusap-usap hidungmu saat ini. "Jangan khawatir, tidak parah kok. Aku yang salah karena lupa membawa payung. Maaf sudah mengkhawatirkanmu."

Tidak—sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, jangan meminta maaf.

Kumohon, Mikan...

Karena, semakin kau meminta maaf kapadaku, semakin sulit bagiku untuk meminta maaf kepadamu, akan dosa yang kubuat. Aku ingin kau sadar, kalau aku tidak punya harapan lagi. Aku ingin kau sadar, kalau apa yang dilakukan Persona untuk menghabisiku memang benar.

Karena tanpa dibunuh pun, aku akan mati karena Alice-ku... Sebentar lagi.

**oxoxoxo**

"Ugh, hari ini bukan mawar," kau meletakkan bunga berbau manis itu di atas meja. "Hari ini Daffodil. Mawar sudah habis..." kau duduk di sampingku. "Maaf ya, Natsume..."

Aku... Tidak tahan lagi.

Maaf, Mikan. Aku...

"Keluar."

"Eh?"

Ah. Aku sakit. Hatiku sakit, aku dapat merasakan kau berjengit saat aku berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak dengar? Keluar."

... Maaf Mikan.

Aku tahu kalau kau menangis saat kau melangkah pergi. Aku tahu.

Tapi setidaknya menangis sekarang lebih baik daripada menangis nanti.

**oxoxoxo**

"Uhuk!"

Benar, 'kan? Aku batuk darah.

Kenapa aku tidak dibunuh di sini saja? Kenapa para petinggi Alice itu merawatku di sini, padahal mereka tahu sisa hidupku tidak lama lagi?

Apa mereka masih belum cukup melihat aku tersiksa?

"Na-Natsume!"

Ah, aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan aku juga mendengar langkah kakimu yang membawa seorang dokter.

"Bertahanlah! Kumohon..." suara lirihan, dan kau memberontak saat para suster ingin membawamu keluar.

"... Maaf, Mikan-chan... Sebaiknya kau keluar."

"Tapi, Suster! Sus—"

Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi. Yang kurasakan adalah, perih. Ada setruman pada jantungku, dan aku tidak yakin apa itu cukup membantu untuk menghidupkan aku kembali.

Maaf, Mikan.

Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu.

Maaf karena aku menyakitimu.

Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjagamu.

Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu sampai akhir hidupmu.

Maaf...

Selamat tinggal, Mikan.

_Selamat tinggal._

**oxoxoxo**

**Tamat**

**oxoxoxo**

*gegulingan*

Ugh, saya tahu kalo saya seharusnya ngebuat sekuel yang tidak se-tragis dan se-gaje ini. Saya tahu kalo mungkin angst-nya kurang dapet dan deskripsinya juga kacrut. Tapi saya terlalu takut untuk menjadikan ini sekuel, jadi saya memutuskan ini menjadi drabble aja. Jadi, sekuelnya masih in progress.

Saya juga gak bisa nulis yang lebih sedih lagi U_U

Btw, salam kenal, ya :D *hug*

Review, please?


End file.
